How Bad Can It Be?
by ThePokemonPress
Summary: She lost Blue's bet. Then she lost Gold's. That was the only reason she was doing this. Stupid Gold, he cheated, Yellow just knew it! Now she has to keep the fact she and Gold are going on a date a secret from everyone but Ruby. But... surely it couldn't be THAT bad? Right? And what will the others say when they find out? Rated T for minor language and violence.


Me: Hmmhmm dum di dum!

Blue: Someone's in a good mood.

Me: Yep! This is my first Amb- wait!

Blue: Yeah? What's this about?

Me: I'm not telling! You have to find out like the others! *Smirks*

Blue: What? Tell me!

Me: Nope.

Blue: Come on Nikki! Pretty please? *Puppy-dog eyes*

Me: *Shakes head* No can do Blue. You have to find out like everyone else.

Blue: *Pouts* Fine. Meanie.

Me: Just do the disclaimer.

Blue: **ThePokemonPress does not own Pokemon.** We'd all be doomed if she did.

Me: Hey!

Blue: Its true…

Me: Meh. Enjoy! Here's the story!

* * *

**((Time: 11:34am- Place: Kanto, Viridian City))**

Ruby walked down the streets of Viridian to Yellow's house with his sewing supplies. Why was he going to see Yellow? Well he wasn't really sure himself. He got a call from her yesterday telling him to come over as fast as he could.

**_((Flashback- The Other Day…))_**

_Ruby heard the phone ringing from his room at five in the morning. _'Who could that be?'_ he wondered as he stumbled out into the hallway and to the phone that hung on the wall._

_"Hello?" Ruby asked sleepily._

_"Ruby? Its Yellow," the timid voice of his senior woke Ruby up instantly._

_"Senior Yellow? Its five in the morning! Is something wrong?" Ruby asked. Yellow wouldn't call so early unless there was a problem. A big problem._

_"Well no… I mean yes… I don't really know! But I need your help Ruby. Can you come over here as fast as possible? Bring your sewing supplies!" Yellow said on the other end of the line, sounding slightly frustrated._

_"Eh? My sewing… Yellow what's going on?" Ruby asked. There was a hesitation on the other end._

_"I-I can't say… at least, not right now. I'll explain everything when you get here. Remember bring your sewing stuff! Oh yeah, and __**don't tell anyone**__ about this! Okay?" she asked. Ruby raised his eyebrows. Don't tell anyone? Why? Was Yellow, the most open of the DexHolders, hiding something? If she was, why?_

_"Please Ruby?" Yellow asked him after a moment without reply. She sounded a bit desperate and Ruby sighed. "Fine. I'll be there by noon tomorrow okay? I'll get my things and see you then okay?"_

_"Thanks Ruby," he heard Yellow let out a breath of relief over the phone. "I'll see you then. Sorry for waking you so early."_

_"That's okay Yellow. I'll see you soon." hanging up, Ruby rubbed his face wondering what just happened as he headed to his room to change from his pajamas into his normal clothes._

_"Don't tell anyone" Yellow had said. How the hell was he going to go to Kanto without anyone knowing where he's going? Well, there was one way… Ruby shook his head. His mother would have a heart attack if he just up and vanished again… But what other choice was there? Sighing in defeat, Ruby packed a bag for the next week. He had a feeling he wouldn't be coming home for a while…_

_**((End Flashback))**_

Ruby looked around as the scenery changed from that of the city to the forest. Emerald colored trees rose high above him, shading the ruby-eyed boy from the sun's heat. A small dirt path led off to the right and Ruby wrinkled his nose. Yellow lived in the forest a ways, and this small dirt path was the fastest way there if you didn't cut right through the forest.

Sighing in defeat Ruby tightened his grip on his bags and followed the road. Why had he even agreed to this?

**((Yellow's House- Twenty Minutes To Noon))**

Yellow wrung her hands worriedly. Why had she agreed to this? She didn't know that Ruby was thinking the very same thing, only for different reasons. She sighed, unlike Ruby, Yellow wasn't given a choice.

_Stupid bet…_ Yellow thought as she set out some snack food for Ruby when he arrived. After that was done she made sure the spare guest bedroom where the younger boy would be staying (and working, Yellow thought) was ready for his arrival.

_Ring ring! Ring ring! Riiing!_ the video phone on her computer went off. ChuChu, who had been dozing in the office looked up as Yellow walked in and answered.

"Hello?" she asked. A familiar black haired boy popped up and Yellow groaned. Great. It was him! "What do you want Gold?" she asked as the golden eyed boy grinned.

"Just calling before coming over! You did get Ruby right?" he asked cheerily. Yellow nodded, feeling her cheeks start to flush some as she remembered why she called the junior.

"Yeah. I told him to bring his stuff for you-know-what. He said he'd be here by noon," Yellow glanced at her clock. "Which means he'll be here pretty soon."

Gold nodded. "I'll be right over Yellow. I need to get something first," was he blushing? Yellow looked at the boy curiously. "What?" she asked. Oh yeah, he was blushing. "J-just something. I'll be over in a moment." with that the golden eyed boy cut off the connection.

For a few moments Yellow just stared at the black screen in front of her. Then ChuChu tugged on her tunic, snapping her Trainer back to the present. "Huh? Oh, sorry ChuChu, guess I zoned out," Yellow said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck with embarrassment. It was a habit she picked up from hanging around Red, he did the same when he was embarrassed.

Glancing at the clock again, Yellow got to her feet. If Gold was coming over today instead of tomorrow like he had originally said, then she'd need to make sure that there was more food out. Otherwise the black haired boy might raid her fridge.

Yellow winced as she remembered the last time Gold had raided her fridge. After he was done with it she had to get a new one because… well lets just say Gold had gotten a hold of the punch Blue had spiked without Yellow knowing.

The blonde shuddered as she remembered that day. It was terrible! But she pushed the thoughts away as she opened the fridge, wondering if she could trust the lemonade Blue had made the other day…

**((With Gold In The Viridian Pokèmon Center))**

Gold quickly shut off the connection with Yellow, seeing her surprised face just before the screen turned black.

Sitting back, Gold let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe that he almost messed up! Why had he told her that he was going to get it? It was meant as a surprise for later… Gold smirked as he thought of the bet he'd made with the blonde. Too easy, he thought as he got to his feet. Sure, he cheated, as Yellow called it at least, but it had been fair play in Gold's book.

Walking out of the center, Gold headed downtown to the Florist. The woman recognized Gold at once and smiled.

"Well hello again Gold! You here for a new selection or for the pick-up?" she asked. Gold nodded to her. "The pick-up Loren. Got a date coming up soon," he added as the black haired woman headed to the back of the shop.

It wasn't a big shop, about the size of the Cerulean City Department Store's lobby…. Okay, so maybe it was a bit big. Flowers of all sorts lined the shelves and hung from the ceiling, enveloping the store with a sweet-yet-sharp scent.

"A date? Already? I can't believe it! And you just out of that relationship with Susanne," Loren came out with a small box. Gold rolled his eyes, "She broke that one up Loren. Besides," he said as he took the box and paid for it. "This is going to someone special…"

**((With Ruby On The Dirt Path))**

How much farther did he have to walk on this disgusting road? Ruby wrinkled his nose and tried not to think about the dirt and grime that was covering his shoes and clothes. He'd passed several fallen logs that had blocked his way, forcing him either around or over them.

"Yo! Prissy boy!" a familiar voice called out to him. Ruby frowned and turned to see Gold run up to him. He was dressed in his normal clothes, a black and gold vest and jeans with his matching backwards cap with goggles; and had a small box with him for some reason.

"Gold, good to see you. Why are you here?" Ruby asked as they headed down the path to Yellow's house. Gold grinned. "I'm visiting Yellow of course!" he said much too cheerfully. Ruby looked at him warily. He doubted that Gold seeing Yellow was a good thing.

"Why?" Ruby asked as they stepped into the clearing where Yellow lived. Her house was more like a cottage to tell the truth. It was small, only two levels. The cream and golden-yellow cottage was nestled into the clearing, surrounded by flowers of all colors. The green window shutters were open and the curtains inside were being gently ruffled by the cool breeze. The door was wide open, which wasn't unusual, Yellow was pretty trusting, and the only ones that really came out here were the Pokèdex Owners and Wild Pokèmon.

"Why? Can't I visit my senior?" Gold asked in a fake offended voice. Ruby didn't bother sparing the older boy a glance. "You? Only visit? Is the world ending?" Ruby asked in a fake polite tone. Gold glared, but before he could snap back a sharp remark, Yellow emerged from her home.

She had her hair in her signature ponytail, her bangs were windswept to the left, covering her amber eyes some. As usual she wore a yellow and light green trimmed tunic over a black long sleeve shirt and her jeans were tucked into her purple boots. She wasn't wearing her brown belt, which was how she carried her Pokèmon, since she wasn't leaving. All in all, she looked like their kind senior everyone knew and loved.

"Yo! Yellow!" Gold greeted her. She blinked with surprise, as if she hadn't seen them before smiling. "Gold, Ruby. Its good to see you again," she said, though it sounded a little forced to Ruby's ears.

"Good morning Yellow," Ruby said politely as he walked up. She smiled at him, "Morning Ruby! Though I'm sure its afternoon now," she said as she looked up at the sky. Ruby shrugged, "Well if you say so. Why did you call me?" he asked Yellow led them inside.

The inside of her house was neat and welcoming. The first floor was solely the living area, dinning room, and kitchen. No walls separated the three rooms, though there was a island in the kitchen covered in food, which Gold immediately tackled and started inhaling.

Both Ruby and Yellow shook their heads as they sat down on the couch. "Well?" Ruby asked his senior. Was she blushing? Ruby narrowed his eyes as Yellow looked down some. "W-well, you see," she started before Gold broke in. "Me and Yellow are going on a date later this week," he stated while popping some nuts in his mouth.

Ruby's jaw dropped as he turned to Yellow, hoping he hadn't just heard what he thought he heard. But the blonde wouldn't meet his eyes and her cheeks were a deep shade of red.

"W-what!? Your kidding!" he said in shock. Yellow shook her head. "No," now she looked up, her amber eyes glaring some at Gold who just grinned as he ate some more nuts.

"How did this-this whatever it is happen?" Ruby demanded. He truly had no idea what they were thinking. Yellow going on a date with Gold of all people? **Surely** his senior had better taste!

"I made a bet with Blue, and she said that I had to make a bet with Gold if I lost. I lost Blue's bet," Yellow said sadly. "So I made a bet with Gold. If I lost, I went out on a date with him. If I won, he had to go on a date with Crystal." Yellow shook her head. "I lost the bet, but only because he cheated." she added darkly.

Gold laughed at this. "Don't listen to that last part prissy boy. I stated the rules and just used them to my advantage!" he grinned. Ruby looked back and forth between his seniors. "So… what was the bet?" he asked. Yellow shook her head and muttered something about 'shampoo' before taking Ruby's bags and heading up the stairs, which were located in the back of the house by the backdoor.

Ruby looked to Gold for a explanation, but the golden-eyed boy was busy checking some lemonade. "Now… did Blue make this or Yellow?" he muttered to himself. Ruby raised a eyebrow. What did it matter if Yellow or Blue made the lemonade?

"So… this… date," Ruby forced the words out of his mouth. They left a sour taste in their wake. "Does Blue or any of the others know?" he asked once Yellow came back down.

"No! Goodness, Blue would turn it into something more then it is! And not to mention Green would beat Gold to death if he found out," Yellow explained. That made sense. Blue would try to turn the forced date into something more, while Green wouldn't leave anything left of Gold… hold on. That may not be such a bad idea…

"So why call me?" Ruby asked, shaking the dark thoughts of letting Green kill Gold from his head. Gold looked up from inspecting the lemonade to answer. "We need you to make us something to wear on the date. Your always saying how much you wish one of us would wear your clothes, so here's your chance." Gold explained.

Yellow nodded in agreement. "But we don't want the others to find out… so your going to have to stay and work here with no contact with the outside. I take it no one knows you're here?" she asked. Gold looked up again to watch Ruby as the junior nodded. "No one knows I'm here. Not Sapphire, Dad, or Mom," he said somewhat guiltily.

"Anyway… where are you going on your… date," saying those words still left a bad taste in Ruby's mouth. Yellow frowned some, her brow furling in thought. "Where…? It was… umm. What was it again Gold?" she looked over at the black haired boy. He was now sitting on a barstool on the side of the island that was facing the living room. What was strange was that he was quiet.

Seeing both Yellow and Ruby's eyes on him, Gold cleared his throat. "Oh… yeah… it was the…" he mumbled something. Ruby leaned forward. "The what?" he asked. Gold shifted some. "The… well… it's _The Gracidea_," Gold sighed as both Ruby and Yellow's eyes widened in shock.

"_The Gracidea_? That has to be the most fancy place in all of Johto! How do you expect to have the money to get in, let alone eat there?" Ruby asked. Gold shrugged looking uncomfortable. "I have a friend who owes me a favor. So no problem," he said.

_Thud!_

Ruby and Gold jumped to their feet as Yellow fainted, landing roughly on the floor. "Damn," Gold swore. Ruby watched, slightly amazed, as Gold gently gathered his senior in his arms. He looked over at Ruby. "Well? I'm sure her door's closed. You going to open it for me?" he asked irritably. Ruby snapped out of his daze and headed up the stairs in front of Gold.

Coming to a door that had the word Yellow engraved in the wood with golden letters, Ruby opened the door, letting Gold in. ChuChu and Ratty, two of Yellow's Pokèmon, looked up with surprise as Gold set their Trainer on her bed before covering her with a blanket.

"Ratta? Raticate!" Ratty asked, scrambling over to Yellow and gently nuzzling her head before curling up next to her. ChuChu did the same, resting her head on Yellow's leg as she curled up by her Trainer.

Ruby headed down the hall to his room, so he didn't notice the rather gentle look his senior gave the sleeping blonde. Nor did he see Gold gently brush a strand of hair from Yellow's face before leaving her with her Pokèmon.

_Aww! How sweet! Don't worry Gold! As Narrator, I will make sure your date goes well! …or as well as it can since it has to do with you…_

Idiot Narrator, Gold cursed her for butting into his life as he blushed some. Quickly, he walked into Ruby's room. There was something he wanted to ask the younger boy…

**((The Next Day- While Ruby Makes Yellow's Dress))**

Yellow swung her legs idly as she stared into the distance. She'd had the weirdest dream. She'd been dressed in a wedding dress and Green was about to give her away to Gold. Cue horrified shiver.

_How sweet! Little Yellow is dreaming about her Date!_

Yellow groaned inwardly. Why does that Narrator insist on breaking the fourth wall to interrupt the DexHolders lives?

_Because I'm sweet and loveable!_

Yellow shook her head as she rolled her eyes. Why couldn't they get a normal Narrator?

_Well! Fine! I'll leave! *Random puff of smoke appears out of nowhere and Narrator's voice vanishes*_

**((Umm… Since Yellow And The Narrator Are Having Problems, We'll Go See The Others… Yeah… Place: Johto, New Bark Town))**

Crystal was not happy.

Silver, Green, Blue, Red, and Sapphire all kept well out of her way as she paced Elm's living room. They had gotten a call from Gold to come to the Lab for something "really important". However, when they got there, all they found was a tied up Crystal and gagged Professor Elm.

Apparently Gold was up to his old tricks again.

"What I don't get is why he only called us and not Ruby and Yellow," Green said, breaking the silence that had fallen as the DexHolders watched Crystal pace.

"That's a good point Green. If only we knew," Blue agreed. Sapphire reached into her pocket and pulled out her Pokègear. "Why don't we call 'im?" she asked, her accent thick.

"Perfect! Sapphire, you call Ruby, I'll call Gold, and Red can call Yellow!" Crystal whipped out her gear and dialed Gold's number.

"Hello! This is the one-and-only Gold speaking!" Gold's cheery voice announced. In the back shouting could be heard.

"Gold! Its Crystal! What's that noise?" she asked. The sound of a scream could be heard on the other line and the others looked up curiously.

"Eh? Super Serious Gal? What are you calling for?" Gold asked, Crystal wasn't sure, but she thought he sounded nervous.

"To know why you called the others to Elm's Lab!" Crystal said irritably. "Now what's that noise?"

"Oh, that. Uhh… you don't really want to know…" his voice trailed off as a girl screamed: "I'm not wearing that! You can't make me!" in the background. Another voice shouted: "Yes you are! Now put this on and stop complaining!" both voices sounded familiar…

"Would you two stop arguing!? I'm on the phone!" Gold yelled at whoever was there. The noise faded and Gold made a grunting sound of approval. "Thank you."

"Umm… okay then. So why did you tie me up, gag the Prof., and call our seniors, Silver, and Sapphire?" Crystal asked. There was a moment of silence on the other end.

"Oh… Uhh… 'Cause I felt like it…?" he offered hesitantly. "WHAT!? You tied me up because you FELT LIKE IT!?" Crystal demanded. "Uhh… sorry! I think someone's calling me! Got to go! Bye!" click! the connection was gone and all that was heard was static.

"That idiot!" Crystal roared, throwing her Pokègear onto the couch before turning away with a huff.

"Okay then… moving along. Sapph? What about Ruby?" Red asked the other girl. The brunette grinned. "Lets find out!" she said cheerfully as she dialed Ruby's home number.

…

…

"Hello? Ruby? Is that you?" Ruby's mother's concerned voice sounded on the other end. Sapphire frowned with confusion. "No, this is Sapphire… Is somethin' wrong?" she asked in concern. A sob sounded on the other side. "Oh Sapphire! Its terrible! Ruby's **gone**!" she choked out.

"WHAT!? What do you mean Ruby's GONE!?" Sapphire demanded in shock.

"I mean just that! There was a call two days ago, and then Ruby vanished. He took his Pokèmon and clothes for about a week or so, leaving a note saying he'll be back but not sure when and that he was sorry for worrying us… he's over there right? Please tell me Ruby's there in Johto with you!" Ruby's mother begged.

Sapphire looked at her seniors, who all looked grim. Ruby was gone for some reason… and now his mother was asking if he was there… what should she do?

"I-I'm sorry… but Ruby's not here…." there was a sob and Sapphire said quickly, "at the moment! He went to get some cloth or somethin'! He'll be back soon! Bye!" Sapphire hung up quickly and let out a breath.

"This isn't good. Ruby's gone?" Crystal shook her head. "What next? Yellow acting out of character?" she asked as Red suddenly came back from where he was taking a call.

"Yep," he said. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" Blue demanded. "I was agreeing with Crystal. I just called Yellow," he told them. "Well? What did she say?" Blue demanded. "She didn't say anything. Just screamed and hung up." Red said.

Eyes bulged at this. It wasn't like Yellow to just hang up on someone. "This isn't good. First, Gold acts weirder then normal; then Ruby goes missing; now Yellow is screaming at people and hanging up on them. Could this get any worse?" Silver asked.

_Knock knock!_

The DexHolders frowned. Was the Prof. expecting someone?

"Hello! DexHolders! I know your in there! Its me! Nikki!" a cheery voice called out and they all groaned.

"It just got worse." Green grumbled as Crystal opened the door for the dark haired girl. She grinned. "How's it going? I haven't seen ya'll since.. Actually, I don't really know when!" cue overly happy grin.

"You all look down… what seems to be the problem?"

**((Three Days Later- Around 7:00pm))**

Gold grinned as Ruby put the final touches on the golden-eyed boy's suit. "I got to say prissy boy, this is a good suit!" Gold praised. The suit was a deep black color and was bordered with gold with a golden tie and rose. Ruby puffed with pride. "But of course! I made it after all!" he turned to face the stairs. Yellow was changing up in her room.

"Senior Yellow! You ready?" the ruby-eyed boy called up. "Y-yeah! But Ruby! Do I have to where this?" she called back down nervously. Ruby nodded, then remembered that she couldn't see him. "Yes! Now come down! Its almost time!" he said impatiently.

"Fine." the sound of a sigh could be heard, followed by the click of heels as Yellow made her way down the stairs. Coming into view, they could see Yellow wearing the golden-yellow long sleeved dress Ruby had made. The dress fell to her knees, the long sleeves stopped just above her wrists. A sash the color of a shade of green-blue wrapped around Yellow's waist like her belt, that was where she would keep her Pokèmon while on the date. Her heels matched her sash, Gold wasn't a expert on clothing like Ruby _*cough_sissy_cough*_ but he had to admit, the sissy had done pretty good. **((A/N: I want to apologize now if the colors would clash in real life. I'm not a fashion aware person, so please don't hate me for this, I did my best.))**

Ruby nodded, oblivious to Gold's mental insults. "Perfect," he said, sparkles in his eyes. "But then again, I did make it!" he said joyously while Yellow and Gold rolled their eyes.

"Now, I believe we're ready to go. Well, once you put your hair down Yellow," Gold said, walking toward the fridge for some reason… Yellow frowned, not sure if she should be worried by the fact Gold was walking toward her fridge. Perhaps she should invest in a lock… "Why?" she asked, trying to take her mind away from locking the fridge whenever Gold came by.

Said boy came back with a small box. "For this," he said, handing her the box, a faint blush on his cheeks. Curious, Yellow took the box and opened it to reveal… a golden rose.

The rose was the same kind as Gold's, only real. Her eyes widened some as she looked up at the younger boy. "How? Where? When? Why?" she tried to form a question, but couldn't. Gold cleared his throat and took the rose while Yellow untied her hair. "Lets just say a friend owed me," he said as he put the rose in her hair.

Behind the two Ruby couldn't help but smile. Maybe there was hope for them yet.

**((Back In New Bark Town With The Others, Plus Nikki))**

"So, Gold pulled a prank on you guys because he felt like it; Ruby's been missing for close to a week; and Yellow screamed into a Pokègear and hung up," Nikki said slowly, putting the pieces together. "And it took you **three days** to tell me this!?" she demanded.

All the DexHolders sweat-dropped. "Yeah so?" Green asked, he, besides Silver, was the only one who didn't really care if Nikki was mad or not. She huffed angrily then shrugged. "Well I can't blame them for being secretive, considering what's going on tonight and all," she said suddenly in a nonchalant manner.

Crystal raised a eyebrow. "Oh? What's going on tonight?" she asked. Nikki gave them a surprised look. "You don't know? No, of course not," she shook her head. "What?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, both **Gold and Yellow** are going on a **date tonight**," Nikki informed them, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Blue choked, "Hold on. Time out," she made a 'time out' T with her hands.

"Yellow in on a date?" she demanded the other brunette. Nikki gave her a look that suggested Blue was dumb. "Well yeah. So is Gold," she said. Blank looks answered her. Nikki rolled her eyes. Really? Could none of them get this into their thick heads?

"Let me say this again. **Both** Yellow **and** Gold are on a **date** tonight," she said slowly and meaningfully. She really hoped they would catch what she meant this time, or else she would have to slap some sense into them.

**Both** Yellow **and** Gold… Oh. A audible click could be heard as the DexHolders put two and two together.

"Oh. Yellow's going on a date with Gold," Crystal said, suddenly getting what Nikki was saying. A pause as the information sunk in.

_Cue shocked 'what!?'_ Nikki thought as the DexHolders all jumped to their feet yelling "What!?" at the top of their lungs.

"Yep, Yellow called Ruby, told him to come down to make their clothes for the date and not tell anyone." Nikki looked at her watch. It said eight thirty. "They should be at the _Gracidea_ by now," she said it as if it wasn't the cause for panic.

"Hold on! If they didn't tell anyone, how do you know?" Silver asked, looking over Nikki as if she was a threat. "Eh? How do I know?" she smiled. "I have my ways." Nikki laughed at their rather, well, fearful expressions.

"I'll take it y'all want to stop them?" she asked, leaning back in her chair. She looked up at them with calm brown eyes as Green glared down at her with his emerald green eyes. "Yes. Where are they?" he asked. Nikki raised a eyebrow. "You mean you didn't hear me? I told you," she smiled as Green just glared at her more. "Call Ruby. Better yet, go to Yellow's. He should be there cleaning up," she got to her feet and headed for the door.

Stopping she looked back at the DexHolders. They hadn't moved. "Well? You do want to find out where Yellow and Gold are don't you?" she smiled as they all grumbled, but nevertheless, they followed her out.

**((Yellow's House. Ten Minutes Later))**

Ruby had just finished cleaning up the stray cloth and sewing supplies when something went thud outside. What was that? he wondered, heading down the stairs. He headed toward the front door when something knocked on it.

"Hullo! Anyone home?" a cheery voice asked. Ruby groaned silently. Great. It was Nikki. What was she doing here? Well it didn't matter. Ruby was under strict orders from both Gold and Yellow not to answer the door no matter what.

"Ruby! We know your in there! Open the door ya sissy!" Sapphire's voice pierced said boy's eardrums. He recoiled. Why was Sapphire here? How did she know he was here? What a minute… did she say we?

"Ruby! Open the door!" that would be Green. Ruby sweat-dropped. He better listen to his senior. Practically running, Ruby flung open the door to reveal all his seniors, Sapphire, and Nikki. Uh-oh.

"Seniors! W-what are you doing here?" he asked. Sapphire crossed her arms. "We could be askin' ya the same thing!" she growled. Ruby flinched away from the dark aura surrounding the other DexHolders.

Nikki, on the other hand, seemed oblivious to the murderous aura that surrounded her. "Hullo Ruby! How's it going? Good? Good," she walked right passed him into Yellow's house. "So they gone already? Guessed we missed them by, oh, a hour or so," she said as she walked back to the others.

"Where are they?" Green demanded. Ruby shrunk back from his senior's glaring eyes. Nikki skipped over to him, either she didn't notice Green's murderous glare or she didn't care because she linked arms with him and said cheerfully. "No need to be mean Greenie! I'll take y'all to them!" she grinned.

"Why the hell didn't you do that in the first place?" Silver demanded, glaring at the girl. She grinned, "Well it wouldn't be fair to the lovebirds, though it's a bit one sided, if you showed up before their dinner date!" she said as everyone face-palmed. How did they get stuck with this idiot?

"Whatever, lets just go," Green muttered darkly. "And your coming with us," Sapphire said, grabbing Ruby and dragging him out of the house. "Sapphire! Stop! I just fixed these clothes from when Yellow threw me into the river!" he complained. Everyone stopped and stared at him. He sweated at their looks. "Yellow… threw you into the river…?" Red asked slowly.

Ruby cleared his throat. "Well, she didn't really agree with my first design," he shuddered at the memory. "I had no clue she could do that…" he shuddered again. Everyone looked at each other. What the heck was Ruby going on about?

"Come on! Their date will be over by the time we get there at this rate!" Nikki said, pulling on Green's and Silver's arms.

"Pesky girl," Green muttered. Nikki suddenly let go and did a double fist pump as she fell to her knees. "Yes!" she yelled suddenly as if being called a pesky girl was the best thing ever.

"She's worse then Blue," Green muttered. Blue stuck her tongue out playfully at him. This was going to be a long night.

**((One Hour Later, After Gold And Yellow's Date))**

First off, Yellow was still in shock at how big the restaurant had been; second, it hadn't been a horrible disaster. It had actually been nice. Not much, just a normal dinner date. Not that Yellow had ever been on one to know, but Gold had, so she took his word for it.

"Not bad eh?" he asked, smirking at her. Yellow grinned, "Yeah. It wasn't anything like I thought!" she confessed. Gold raised a eyebrow at that. "Oh? What were you expecting?" he asked. She shrugged, "Nothing really. Just that you'd be you and get us kicked out of the place," she said calmly as Gold fell over like people do in anime.

"Well, tell me how you really feel," Gold said sarcastically as they continued walking back to the train. They walked in silence, neither sure just what to say. At least, till Gold suddenly cleared his throat nervously. "Say Yellow…" he trailed off as she turned to look at him. "Yes?" she asked.

Gold sweated some. What if she said no? "How would you feel about-" he started, then Yellow's eyes suddenly widened at something behind him. "What?" Gold asked, turning to see what she was looking at. When she saw the small group headed towards them his jaw dropped, then he swore.

"Damn. Ruby spilled," Gold swore again. He turned to Yellow. "You better go while you got the chance. Besides, they'll be a lot easier on you," he said. But Yellow only shook her head. "No," she started to protest, only to find Gold's finger on her lips.

"Go on, I'll be okay!" he said cheerfully, turning and walking over to the group. Yellow hesitated a moment before turning away and leaving Gold to his fate, though not with out one last look over her shoulder. "Gold!" she called out. He turned around, "Yeah?" he asked. She smiled shyly, "The answer's yes," she said before turning and running off.

Gold grinned. Guess he worried about nothing. He looked back at the rather angry faces of his seniors, Silver, Crystal, and Sapphire. Ruby looked guilty as hell, and Nikki… well, she was Nikki, skipping around the DexHolders as if they were walking through a park. Wait, why the hell was **Nikki** there?

Gold didn't get a answer since Green walked up to him and punched him in the face.

* * *

Me: Yes! Finally! *Falls to knees*

Blue: It took you long enough.

Me: I know! It took days to complete this!

Blue: Hey, why are you in this one?

Me: Huh? Oh, because I wanted to be in it.

Blue: Oh… you know, your not half bad Nikki.

Me: Really?

Blue: Really. So what do you say we go spy on Yellow?

Me: Yeah! *Fist pump*

Blue: I have the camera in case Gold shows up! *Pulls out camera*

Me: Yes! *Starts to leave* Oops! I forgot! *Turns to readers* Please review!

Blue: Yep! Review and tell us if you like this one-shot! Its Nikki's first!

Me: Review please!

Blue: Bye!

Me: See you next time peoples! Peace out!


End file.
